You Have Me
by plum-dulce
Summary: Kevin and Gwen have always been friends, but will their spring break trip down change that. Or will all they do and all that happens, either fun or tragic, finally bring them together or just keep them apart. Umm...not the best summary,Gwevin.


I know, I know I really shouldn't be starting a new story without finishing the rest. I will continue those, eventually.

Anyway enjoy this one.

Oh, one more thing it's a gwevin story. Just one thing I should say: this story takes place when Kevin is 19 and Gwen is 17, and I sort of assumed that they live in Bellwood IL. (even though I really don't know) The whole Alien Force thing did happen except season 3 so Kevin was never a monster (not that I think he is) and none of the things in season 3 happened. Hope that makes sense.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR BEN 10: ALIEN FORCE**

* * *

_Thursday, April 1 4:35 p.m. _

"What was I thinking?" Complained Gwen as she watched her cousin pack his suitcase.

"Maybe you weren't." He replied, continuing to walk back and forth through his room, pulling things out of the drawers.

"I mean a whole week with Kevin isn't going to be that bad. Is it?"

"No except for the times he acts like a jerk or does something stupid, possibly illegal." Ben replied with a smile across his face.

"Thanks Ben like knowing that is going to make my spring break any better, not that it is going to be bad."

"I'd tell you to come with Julie and me, but….." He trailed off.

"But…"

"But you'll have much more fun with Kevin and his mom. She is going right?" He thought quickly trying to cover up the real reason. He wanted to spend his spring break with just Julie, alone. Gwen sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I'm–." Interrupted by the honk of the horn, Gwen looked out the window. It was Julie and her parents. "It's for you." She giggled as she watched Mr. Yamamoto come out of his car to greet Ben's parents.

"I hope you have a good time." Gwen stated as she followed Ben down the staircase. Outside she hugged both Ben and Julie goodbye.

"And don't worry Gwen, I'm sure he won't do anything wrong." She smiled, hoping it was true.

As she watched the car drive away, she heard from behind her. "Do you need a ride home Gwen?" She turned to see her aunt.

"Um, no thanks, I'll walk home."

"Okay hun I hope you have fun in Florida." Walking away, Gwen decided she needed to hurry up home and pack her own bags.

---Earlier that month---

"Are you sure about this Kevin?" She whispered to him as they sat in her living room with her parents and his mom. Listening to Kevin's mom explains to her parents about the idea of going to Florida, Gwen couldn't help notice the concern on her dad's face.

"Yeah, my mom has a charm about her that no one can say no to, I mean if you really want to go." He whispered back.

"I think that charm doesn't work on someone like my dad, and of course I want to go, its way better than being home all spring break." Turning to Kevin, Gwen watched as he frowned slightly, she knew why. The way she had said that sounded like the reason she was going was because she nothing better to do, not because she actually wanted to go.

"Gwen." Kevin nudged her with his elbow.

"Huh."

"Your dad." Gwen turned to him. He looked at her as if waiting for her to answer him.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?' He sighed and shook his head.

"Do you want to go with Kevin and his mother to Florida?"

"Yeah I want to go, can I?"

Now facing Kevin her father's face turned serious. "Yes you can go," eyes still on Kevin he continued, "but you better be good, don't do anything you'll regret."

Looking at Kevin, Gwen saw him try to hold back the smile threatening to spread across his face; instead he tried to keep as serious as he could.

"You hear me."

"Yes daddy." Getting up she hugged him. "I'll be good." She replied knowing that the comment had been mostly directed towards Kevin.

"Don't worry Mr. Tennyson, I will make sure they both are on their best behavior." Stated Kevin's mom from her place on the couch.

------

_April 1 4:56 p.m._

"I'm home." Opening the front door Gwen heard talking in the kitchen.

"In here dear." Her mother answered. In the kitchen Gwen found her mother, Mrs. Levin, and Kevin sitting at the counter with a half empty plate of cookies.

"Hi Mrs. Levin." Gwen said to Kevin's mom.

"Hey Gwen. Are you all ready for tomorrow?"

"Umm…not yet." She replied. Then she turned to dark haired 19 year old eating cookies. "Hey Ke—."

"Damn. These are some of the best cookies ever." Kevin blurted out to himself as he reached for another. Gwen laughed. Realizing she was in the room, Kevin looked up at Gwen and smiled at her, mouth stuffed with a cookie.

"Mrs. T, you should show my mom how to make these."

"I'm glad you like them Kevin, but I didn't make those."

"I did." Gwen interrupted.

Immediately raising an eyebrow, Kevin smirked. "Maybe you should teach me how to make them."

"Yeah maybe." Gwen rolled her eyes. Only Kevin could make a comment like that, make it sound dirty, and still seem innocent.

"Well Gwen, Kevin and his mother came over to see if you were all packed and ready for tomorrow." Gwen's mom said a grin on her face. Gwen was leaving tomorrow and she still hadn't packed her bags and her mom knew that.

"I was just getting on that." She replied. "I'll go do that right now." Getting up, Gwen started out the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"Hey Gwen, wait." Kevin said getting up from his place with the plate of cookies in hand. "I'll help you."

Up in her room Gwen searched through her closet looking for her bag, while Kevin lay on her bed still eating.

"So how is the weather supposed to be down there?" She asked him, stuffing her bag with some clothing.

"Hot, I think." Kevin replied, sitting up on her bed.

Continuing to look for clothing to put into her bag, Gwen tried reaching up to a shelf in her closet labeled summer. It was still chilly in Bellwood, so the box was at the back of the shelf. Standing on a couple of shoe boxes, she finally reached the box grabbed it, but as she took a step back she slipped, letting all the contents of the box spill on her. From behind her she heard Kevin try to hold back a laugh but he failed bursting into laughter.

"Why didn't you just get the box down with your manna?" He questioned, extending his hand out to help her up.

"I don't know." She said taking his hand. Still laughing, Kevin bent over and picked up something that had fallen out of the box.

"I think you should take this." He said referring to the red skimpy bikini top in his hand, one that she had never worn before.

Her face immediately redden. "Give me that." She snatched it out of his hand, and tossed it back into her closet. "I don't even know why I still even have that. Andrew had given it too me."

Andrew being Gwen's ex-boyfriend. Even with the endless flirting, and loving looks shared between them, Kevin and Gwen had never really dated. After waiting so long for a date, Gwen had settled for having Kevin as a best friend she loved. So she ending up dating other guys. And as much as he knew that it upset Kevin, she sort of hoped it would make him ask her out. It didn't. Instead he himself started to go out with other girls.

"Never mind." Kevin said plopping himself back on her bed. He was upset, and Gwen could tell. Kneeling down, Gwen continued shifting through the clothing that had fallen out of the box, looking for anything that she could pack into her bag.

"What do you think about this?" She asked holding up a royal blue bathing suit.

Kevin didn't reply. Sitting up on the edge of the bed, he looked through the clothing from his place on the bed. "How about that one?" he pointed to a green bikini top. Taking it in her hand, she couldn't help but smile.

"I think I will." She told him, thinking back to the time she had dragged Kevin to mall, had spent almost the whole day there and only ended up buying that green bathing suit.

As she continued looking through her drawers and closet, Gwen realized that she really had no idea what she going to be doing down in Florida.

"Umm…Kevin?"

"Mhm."

"What exactly are we going to be doing?"

"You mean in Florida?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I mean other than going to Panama City I really don't … I mean you really haven't told me what were going to be doing."

"You know the usual spring break kind of thing. Go to the beach; go to a couple of crazy parties," he paused, "unless you have something else in mind."

She stopped folding her clothing to turn around and look at Kevin. She wished she hadn't, she hated the way he was looking at her. Translation: she absolutely loved it. Gwen couldn't stand it when Kevin looked at her like that; his face was soft and caring, and loving. He really wouldn't have cared if she said she wanted to stay inside all day while they were down there. And that face and eyes said it all.

"Not really," she replied, "that sounds like fun." Kevin nodded.

Neither of them knew what to say next. The silence between them was started to eat at Gwen.

"So…" she started, "Are you really going to drive all the way there?" Kevin had made it clear from the beginning that he was the only one that was going to be driving during the whole almost 16 hour drive from Bellwood to Panama City.

"Yeah, my mo—." He stopped at the shout of his name from down the stairs.

"Kevin." It was his mom. "I think we've bother Gwen and her mother enough." She continued. "Let Gwen finish packing. We can get her things tomorrow."

"Well, I guess I better get going," he said standing up from the bed and walking over to her door way, "I guess I'll she you tomorrow after school, right?"

Walking up to him, Gwen leaned on the other side of her doorway. "Yeah, tomorrow." Then she looked to the pile of clothing on her floor. "I sorry I didn't have my things ready. I know that's why you and mom came for."

He laughed looking at the big pile. "Hey, no worries. I can get it tomorrow morning."

"Kevin lets go." Again it was mom.

Turing back to Gwen, Kevin leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. "Gotta go."

He left, his footstep making soft thuds and a quiet squeak as he went down he stairs. Now back at the large pile of clothing, Gwen went back to sorting through it. Hearing the loud rev of the engine of her favorite green car, Gwen couldn't help but smile.

"Hey there," her mom appeared in the door way, "excited about tomorrow."

Huge smile still on her face, and cheeks still slightly blushed from the light peck from Kevin, Gwen answered her mom.

"Very."

* * *

Ok, tell me what you think.

Plzz...review and tell me if I should continue it.


End file.
